1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry toner for electrophotography, in particular to a dry toner for use in an electrophotographic full-color image formation apparatus which does not require a large size image fixing unit provided with a silicone oil tank or a circulation system.
2. Discussion of Background
In dry type electrophotography, a latent electrostatic image is formed on a photoconductor and is then developed with a dry toner to a toner image, and the toner image is then transferred to an image transfer paper and thermally fixed thereto, usually using a heat roller, whereby a toner image bearing copy is obtained.
In particular, in order to obtain a full-color image by the above-mentioned dry type electrophotography, it is required that the glossiness and coloring of the image be excellent, so that a binder resin as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 7-77832 is employed in a color toner for obtaining a full-color image.
However, a conventional color image formation apparatus requires a large size image fixing unit provided with a silicone oil tank or a circulation system in order to obtain full-color images with excellent glossiness and coloring.
In contrast, a coloring system using a simple image fixing unit is conventionally proposed. However, the characteristics required for a toner which is suitable for use in such a coloring system have not yet been sufficiently studied, so that there is no choice but to use a conventional toner which is not always suitable for the color system and therefore images with sufficient glossiness and excellent coloring are not currently obtained.